


This is nothing

by Minervafsm



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Summary: Just random garbage





	This is nothing

> Words come to the edge of my tongue,  
as a pen never touching the page.  
A torrent downpour  
embracing nevermore  
the dying words of an elderly mage.

Lights blaze in the night sky dripping hues,  
of reds, greens and sometimes of blues.  
For when I awake,  
my last breath do you take  
oh so slightly tasting the clues.

So where is the rhythm and rhyme?  
in these empty that words I say?  
An epic meld of space and time,  
what order does silence lay?


End file.
